The Last Name Black
by Perinstar
Summary: Harry gets a letter from an unlikely person, and it sets off a series of events that will change everything he's fighting for. Impending fatherhood will do that to most people. Rateing to be safe.
1. The Letter

**The Last Name Black**

By

**Perin Star**

**Warnings**: This story will have the occasional mention of **unconsentual sexual situations**. I won't be going into detail, so don't get all worked up about it. If this offends you, please click that lovely little button known as the 'Back Arrow'. This story is going to have **hints** of **AU**, and possibly some **OOCness** at some point, but I'll try to keep it at a minimum. I still **don't have a Beta**, so please forgive the small mistakes, I tried going through and fixing them…

**FLAMERS:** Oooh, does this mean I get to threaten bodily harm? Please, do flame, I'm hungry and I do so love spicy foods. Be forewarned, if you don't have a point, I will set the bitch of a fire breathing dragon on you, also known as my mother.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter, or it's associated characters. If I did, I wouldn't have to worry about tuition payments ever again. Unfortunately, I just own the muse that likes to torment me, and she lays claim to the poems.

**A/N:** No, I haven't discovered my flash drive yet, which means I'm going to have to rewrite everything T.T, unfortunately that means that updates for my other stories are going to be a long time coming… Gomen Nasai! *bows*

-----------This is a Line-----------

Hello Harry,

You don't know me, though we have met. To keep you and myself safe, I ask that you keep this letter confidential.

I'm writing to say that I'm so very sorry. I've hurt so many people, it haunts me every day. I am a Deatheater, but never by choice. I ask you to forgive me for not being stronger.

The last decade of my life has been a fog under the Imperious curse. Never in all my life would I willingly hurt a child, but I did everything I was ordered to do.

Until that night.

I was ordered to have my way with a young boy, barely seventeen, in hopes it would break him.

But it didn't work.

I fought so hard during those shameful hours. He was obliviated when it became apparent he wasn't going to break.

He gave me the will to break free of my own curse, and I found, shortly after his escape, that I was pregnant.

I've been playing the part for these past few weeks, hiding my pregnancy with spells, but I won't be able to pretend much longer.

If it is found that I conceived that night, the dark lord will use the child to draw out the father.

Please help me.

I'm not a good person, I know that, but my baby is innocent in all of this, innocent of my sins.

If you can't help me, please help my baby.

Signed,

B

Harry sighed, what should he do?

" Hedwig, we may need to think on this."

-----------This is a Line-----------

Her hands shook as she opened the letter that could be her saving grace or her doom.

In it, only seven hastily written words were contained:

Alright, get out, Number Four Privet Drive.

Tears welled up and she choked back the sob of relief. Memorizing the words she incinerated the letter, then sprinkled the ashes out the window, just to be safe.

She wouldn't take any chances.

Packing the barest minimum of necessities, she carried her bag to the library.

She smiled evilly as she packed away the priceless tomes and raided the potions labs, she wouldn't leave them anything she could take with her.

Once done, she fled into the night.

-----------This is a Line-----------

She smoothed her hair down nervously, how would he react to her? She canceled the concealing charms and a small bump appeared in her clothes, if she was going to put her life in his hands, there could be no secrets.

Knocking, she waited.

She jumped when a bellow of " Boy! Get the door!" echoed from the other side of the wood.

" Yes Uncle."

Then the door opened and she was face to face with Harry Potter.

She smiled hesitantly, " M-may I come in?"


	2. The First Night

**The Last Name Black**

By

**Perin Star**

**Warnings**: This story will have the occasional mention of **unconsentual sexual situations**. I won't be going into detail, so don't get all worked up about it. If this offends you, please click that lovely little button known as the 'Back Arrow'. This story is going to have **hints** of **AU**, and possibly some **OOCness** at some point, but I'll try to keep it at a minimum. I still **don't have a Beta**, so please forgive the small mistakes, I tried going through and fixing them…

**FLAMERS:** Oooh, does this mean I get to threaten bodily harm? Please, do flame, I'm hungry and I do so love spicy foods. Be forewarned, if you don't have a point, I will set the bitch of a fire breathing dragon on you, also known as my mother.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter, or it's associated characters. If I did, I wouldn't have to worry about tuition payments ever again. Unfortunately, I just own the muse that likes to torment me, and she lays claim to the poems.

**A/N:** No, I haven't discovered my flash drive yet, which means I'm going to have to rewrite everything T.T, unfortunately that means that updates for my other stories are going to be a long time coming… Gomen Nasai! *bows*

-----------This is a Line-----------

Harry stared at her, not sure whether to strangle her or blast her with a hex, Ministry monitoring systems be damned. Her hand strayed nervously to her stomach and his heated gaze softened when he saw the tell tale bump.

" Come in."

She stepped inside and murmured, " Thank you."

He smiled humorlessly, " Don't thank me just yet, you haven't met my relatives."

" Confound it boy! Who is it!?" the large man that rounded the corner blinked at the woman beside his nephew in surprised confusion.

" Who are you? You aren't one of those freaks, are you?"

Harry smiled slightly, " Uncle Vernon, I'd like you to meet Bellatrix, my Godfather's cousin, you know, the convict?"

The beefy man paled, " Y-y-you never told us-"

Harry shrugged, " that he had family? No."

Bella smiled slightly, catching on and fingering her wand, " It seems my dear cousin and I both enjoy breaking out of prison. I'll be staying for a while to see that Harry is being treated well. Is that going to be a problem, Little Walrus?"

Vernon spluttered as both made their way up the stairs.

Once in Harry's room, Bellatrix sank down onto the thin bed, head in hands, " I don't know if you can find it in yourself to forgive me, but I am sorry about Sirius."

Harry sighed, " I'm not going to forgive you quite yet, I don't think I can right now, but now I know that it wasn't just you. I don't think I'm as angry anymore."

Bella sighed, not looking at him, " You should be though. Killing Sirius is not the only thing I've done to wrong you."

Harry frowned, " But I haven't seen you since then."

She shook her head, " yes you have, you just don't remember. Harry…" she looked up with tears in her eyes, " I'm pregnant with your baby."

Harry's eyes widened and he stumbled back against the wall, staring at her as memories flooded through the broken Memory charm.

Memories of pain, humiliation and whispered 'I'm Sorry's mixed with the tears she'd cried with him.

He swallowed thickly, " Y-you cried with me…"

She nodded tearfully, " I tried so hard to stop, I felt so helpless and shameful…" she took a few deep breaths to calm herself, " When I found out I was pregnant the curse finally broke. I knew it was yours. I haven't touched anyone in years, and I knew you would take care of the baby, even if you hated me."

She closed her eyes, " After the baby is born, you can hand me in, or kill me yourself, I don't care. Just promise me you'll take care of the baby. Please?"

Harry nodded, " I promise."

-----------This is a Line-----------

Dudley blinked when he came down for dinner, finding his mother at the stove instead of Harry.

" Why's the freak at the table?"

Bella settled next to Harry gracefully and Dudley snorted, " The freak has a freak girlfriend?"

Bella's eyes narrowed, " kindly take your seat or I will force you into one."

Dudley didn't seem to comprehend the danger he was in, " Oh, I get it, can't fight your own battles, so you have to have your girlfriend do it!"

Bella glanced at Harry and found him glaring at his plate, fists clenched.

Dudley went on, oblivious to his parent's horrified gazes, " I bet your parents were too wussy to put up a fight either!"

Building anger snapped, but it wasn't Harry who exploded.

Bella towered over Dudley, a terrified Petunia and Vernon huddled across the table.

" How. Dare. You!" she hissed, making Dudley freeze in fear.

" You arrogant little whale of a bastard! James and Lily Potter had more spine than anyone, I should know, I fought against them and barely escaped with my miserable little life!" she ranted,

" Harry has faced the man who kept me imprisoned for decades six times! What have you ever done in your pathetic little life to measure up to them!? Beat up someone smaller and weaker than you are?" she snorted derisively,

" Hah! You are lower than the scum on the street! You'd better watch your mouth or, so help me, you won't have one much longer! Am. I. Clear?!"

Dudley squeaked, " Yes."

She snarled, " Yes what?"

" Yes ma'am!"

She glared, " Good, now sit down, shut up, and eat your damned dinner."

The rest of the meal passed in relative peace.

-----------This is a Line-----------

Harry sighed, " Take the bed, it's not much, but it's better than the floor."

Bella frowned, " Where will you sleep then?"

Harry shrugged, " Probably the floor."

Bella shook her head, " No, you aren't. if we have to, we'll share the bed, but you will not sleep on the floor."

Harry furrowed his brows in slight frustration, " Bella, the bed is barely big enough for me." He pointed out.

She shrugged, " So we'll be a little close."

Green eyes looked heavenward, _Why me?_

-----------This is a Line-----------

Harry woke in the morning and blushed at where his face had ended up. He attempted to slip from the bed without waking Bella. Key word: attempted.

Bella sighed and hugged him closer, pressing his now beet red face into her decently sized assets.

One of her thighs shifted and his eyes widened, _crap._

He untangled himself with monumental effort and sighed in relief once he was free. Said relief died a painful death when Bella murmured sleepily,

" Harry, how come you're so red?"

He jumped, " Nothing!" Oh Merlin! Please don't let his voice break, " Just a little warm!"

She yawned, " Oh." Then fell back asleep.

Harry finally relaxed then frowned, chagrined, if this happened every morning he was so screwed.

-----------This is a Line-----------

Perin Star here! It's another story! All ye worship me!... or not. leave a review and I'll be content, this is brand spankin' new too, feel special!

Please?

3

l

V


End file.
